My Promise
by Silvas
Summary: Subaru's being offered a young heart, sweet and pure, however, he still can't forget the man he was love. SxK


Warning : Shonen ai ! I like pairing Subaru x Kamui so much ^ ^ they are so perfect together ! Well, nothing serious at this chapter ( not yet) :D  
  
Disclaimer : All of this belong to Clamp. Oh, I wish I owned Kamui _  
  
Note : means tought. Chpt one- I FOUND YOU  
  
The day was cold, just liked the day before. A little boy with black hair sitting under a huge sakura tree in a middle of the park. He curled up into a tiny ball , trembled badly, clearly fighting with the piercing breeze. It's been one week. Everyday he came to the park, waiting for a person that caught hold of his heart, the one that he loved so much. He leaned his head into his knees, staring at a small music box at his palm. Faint lullaby song danced from it. Subaru... he whispered Can you hear it? It's a song from my heart. It's cried for you. Without you, I'm nothing . You are the one that kept me alive.  
  
The boy whimpered, thin white smoke flied from his lip. Snow fell from the sky, like a beautifull white crystal, shimmering under the faint sun. It's already a winter. Will I ever find him? I missed him so much.. The boy closed his eyes. All of his body felt numb. He can't no longer felt his hand nor his feet.  
  
I'm frozen he realiezed. Sweet weak smile formed at his lip. If I die here, maybe I can find him? I want to stay here, forever, and guarded his little sanctuary. That way, I can told him how much I loved him. A lonely tear escaped from his eyelids, sliding to his flushed cheek. He let his mind goes blank. Conciousness began to drift out from him. Everything inside changed into white, so pure, just like the snow. He felt so hollow, but oddly very comfortable. All of the loneliness and pain gone, replaced by a warm blanket, surrounded his body and mind. He also felt very light, as he couldn't feel the falling snow again, floated into the thin air. Up, up to the sky...  
  
And the boy fell into a peacefull slumber, where he found peace, and the nightmare of his life can't haunt him anymore.  
  
********  
  
In this little world I will always watching for you Caring for you and loving only you No matter how much it's cost No matter how much it's hurt I won't really care, Because you are the one and the only one That holding my heart away  
  
Holding my heart away.....  
  
The warm sun entered the window frame, falling across his delicate face. Kamui stiffened, eyelids fluttered open. His body felt stiff at some part. He reached the soft fabric beneath, using his shaken hands to sit up, only to find that he was laid on a small bed . Blanket wrapped around his body, tangled into his thin long legs.  
  
Where am I ? he wondered. The room was not familiar with him. It was small, but very comfortable, filled with west country furniture. Dry flowers with nice scent being placed at small pots, arranged neatly near the window. A lovely painting hanging mildly above small wooden table. Kamui saw his music box placed on it.. The boy shifted, placing his ankle at the carpet. Another one followed. He leaned into the closest desk, hoping that it will help him to steady his body. However, his small hand trembled out of control, refused to hold down of his weight. Before Kamui could do anything, he hit the floor painfully with a loud thump.  
  
"You shouldn't wake from the bed ."  
  
That voice... No! It can't be....  
  
Subaru leaned at the door frame, arm crossed at his chest. He stared mildly at the sprawled boy at the floor. Kamui stunned. His beautiful face soon replaced from pained expression into full of shock. Violet eyes widen in suprise. Hands moved to covering his mouth. Sparkle tears formed, trickled down to his cheek .  
  
"....S-Subaru?"  
  
Subaru sighed, moving toward the boy and offered him a hand. The boy hesitated for a while, before Subaru can felt his small trembling hand on his. Violet eyes continued to stared as he helped him on his feet. " Wait here," he ordered, " I'll get you some food."  
  
Subaru turned back to leave, as a pair of arms circling his waist from behind. Faint sobs echoed, shaking that warm small body. " ..Don't go, Subaru" he whispered," ..Please don't leave me??"  
  
Subaru sighed, pried that arms free half by force. " Don't be such a spoiled kid." He hissed, holding one of Kamui's wrist at his grip. " I said that I'm only going to get you some food. It won't take long. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I-..." Kamui stammered, hurt flashed clearly at his eyes. He lowered his head, letting his long bangs fell across his face. " I'm sorry..."  
  
Subaru can't help but felt guilty for what he just said before. After a long moment of shutting his heart away after Seishirou's death, he taught that no one or thing can lowered down his barrier he built so tightly around his heart. Then, how can he felt a slight pang of pity towards this boy? And all he had to do was weeping in front of him.  
  
Subaru sighed. He leaned over, tilted the boy's chin gently, pushing away few strands of hair from the delicate face. " I'm sorry," he whispered. " I never meant to scold you like that. My emotion is not stabil recently. Don't cry again, ok?"  
  
Kamui nodded. He rubbed his watery eyes with his hand. Small smile spread his angelic face.  
  
".... So," Subaru began ," How is your school? Doing good?" Kamui shook his head. "..No.." " Why? Still has difficulty on mathematic ?"  
  
The boy shook his head again, looking slightly guilty as he lowered his head from the young onmyouji. " Subaru,...I.....I quited the school last week."  
  
Subaru's eyes widen in disbelief. " B-but why?"  
  
Kamui only stared at him sadly. Tears formed again at his eyes. " I'm sorry," he apologized," I wanted to meet you so badly , but you just dissapeared after the final battle. My only hope was that maybe if I wait at Seishirou's tree, then someday I could find you. But school alone took half of day, and I couldn't risk any chance while sitting nervously in the class. By quiting, I could wait for you all day."  
  
" ALL day?" Subaru yelled ," What do you mean by All day ?? It's been snowing lately! Did you wait for me in snow ? Oh, yeah, well I did find you in snow. But ARE you crazy ?? What's the purpose of waiting for me?? I'm just some part of your past, Kamui !!"  
  
"No!" Kamui cried." I don't care what's in past. Without you I felt very hollow. Everyday, I couldn't stop thinking and dreaming about you. I know that you might think that I'm crazy, but if there's really a future for me, then I just want to face it with you !! Please, Subaru, ...please don't make me go?"  
  
Subaru stared at the violet eyes sadly. " Kamui...I was dead. Subaru who is standing in front of you now is a completely different person. I can't back the way I am, and..." Subaru paused,".... I also can't received your feeling. My heart died with him."  
  
" It's okay," Kamui smiled. " I knew it already. There will never be any place for me in your heart. You don't have to felt guilty. The only thing I want is just to care for you and stayed with you. I will help you to deal with your heart. Then one day, if you can find it again, if you can find your own happiness, I promise you that I will leave. You will never see me again."  
  
" But-Kamui....." Before Subaru can protest, Kamui take the his hand, entwined their finger and bring it to his small chest.  
  
" Subaru...," he whispered, closing his eyes. Smile formed at his lip. "This is my promise..."  
  
Actually I write this fic because I've read one Kamui x Subaru fic before, and it really got in my nerve because Kamui run for Keichi at the end of the fic ! I hate Keichi _ ! Kamui is only belonged to Subaru :D 


End file.
